


Taking A Breather:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: Miami Vice (2006)
Genre: Bombing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feeling Better/Better, Friendship, Gen, General, Handle On Emotions/Handling Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Reports/Case Files, Special/Favorite Spot, Talking, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: *Summary: Gina is taking a breather from what had happened, She went to her favorite spot, & she felt relaxed, as soon as she sat down, & Sonny found her, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Taking A Breather:

*Summary: Gina is taking a breather from what had happened, She went to her favorite spot, & she felt relaxed, as soon as she sat down, & Sonny found her, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Gina Calaberse was tired from all the of the drama, & shit, that she & her team, & love ones had to deal with, She just wanted one bust to go off without a hitch, & she knew that it couldn't happen, & her wish didn't come true, but there is nothing wrong with hoping. She decided to go to her spot, & relax for a bit, before coming back to the station, so she could finish her reports. The Feisty Cop was doing the report on the case, & she made sure that she added all of the details, that she could remember.

 

**"We did good, Trudy is gonna be okay, & we got the bad guys, Before they could damage to anything, or anyone else, We were **_very_** lucky today"** , The Latina Cop said to herself, as she was thinking about what she went through the next couple of days. She couldn't live without her best friend, or go through her painful death, It was too high of a price to pay, for her to do that. She had a tear coming down her face, & she quickly wiped away, & composed herself.

 

She looked out at the beautiful scenery in front of her, & sighed, "I could never get tired of this view", she said out loud, "Neither can I", A Voice said behind her, She turned around, & saw that it was James "Sonny" Crockett, He had concerned etched in his face, & he asked, "How are you doing, Darlin ?", as he sat down next to her. She answered honestly, as her response, "I am okay, I am not great, but I am okay". The Handsome Detective nodded, he believed her, cause he was feeling the same way.

 

"You are gonna be okay, Gina, You lock on those emotions, & make them work for you, If you do that, You will be an awesome cop, & then nothing will stop you, I will guarantee it", Sonny said with confidence, She nodded, & said, "I will try". "Good, Just know that, I am here for you, So Rico, Stan, Zito, & Trudy, Lean on us, We will make sure that you go safe at the end of the day", She smiled, & said, "Thanks, Sonny", & they hugged & kissed each other on the cheek, & enjoyed the scenery for a few more minutes, & they walked back to the station, so they can finish their work, & go home for the evening.

 

The End.


End file.
